Magnetic Trapper
by rustyfeed
Summary: When two people collide and form a bond over an unusual first meeting, they're now trapped on the magnetic force of nature. Multiple ships in the future. Only reposted on Fictionpress, Ao3 and Wattpad.


_Meeting new people is entirely up to chance. The strangers we meet everyday are one of the many people we can befriend, people who are our potential soulmates, lovers… but those chances slip us by if we don't do anything to accept it._

 _Yet, life is one strange thing. Sometimes, we are bound to our fate, and sometimes, we can escape from it. We're attracted to an unknown force that pushes us to know more about one person, and we're also magnetized to accompany one another and get to know them naturally._

 _As a full-time actress, and a part-time jack-of-all trades thank to Mr. Saotome, I'm entrapped with a magnetic trapper I can never, ever escape._

* * *

Stage lights covered the main stage, darkening the rest of the main hall. The crowd cheered when the woman on the stage bowed towards the audience. Her strands of raven hair cascaded down her cheeks, shining from the reflection of light. As she faced the audience, she slipped out a smile, grateful that she made everyone happy. Pinkish shades decorated her cheeks, amplifying her sweet, adorable demeanor. As the light dimmed to give her the spotlight, the red dress that embraced her slim physique stood out. Its frill-like sleeves protected her slender shoulders, while the skirt barely covered her knees.

The woman took a deep breath, calming her nerves as she prepared herself for her speech. "As someone whose career as an actress started way back when I was an innocent child, I thank you all for your undying support and faith in my abilities to deliver the characters and reenact them to life." The woman narrated her vows as an actress, which was to make people smile, especially if her character was someone who'll bring a smile on people's faces when they get invested in the story. It was the goal she would accomplish over and over again, as it was the will of her late father, Mr. Kagemaru Hoshizora, who died protecting his unidentified daughter from harm.

That was what the rumors said as the investigation team paid no attention to the gossips. The whole case was labeled classified, and even the woman herself was left in the dark. She could only theorize and interpret how exactly her father died. Despite the whole investigations were left classified, her father's spirit lived on for his contributions to the music industry.

"Standing where I am now isn't possible if it weren't for my parents guiding me to follow the dream I can achieve. My father's contribution has helped us understand the art of music better than we can before, and I thank you all for still keeping his memory alive." She placed her hand against her chest. Her heart beated strong and ready, no sign of anxiety.

Even if her father's legacy was still around, she made sure no one will sully his name and defame him of his efforts on his career. The years after her father's departure had been rough, but thanking the heavens above she shut them down. She swallowed her saliva, her eyes flickered at the audiences, eagerly waiting for her next words of encouragement, of gratefulness. A small smile resurfaced on her lips, her chest warmed up with excitement. "And that's why… I'm here, standing in front of you all!" She spread out her arms with pride. She was proud of her fans, her loyal followers, people who stuck with her through thick and thin. She received a loud applause, claps reverberated inside the main hall, cheers from the mischievous people with playful remarks, and a closing for her speech.

* * *

" _And I, Soramaru Hoshizora, will keep smiling, keep working, to make everyone smile!"_

Her speech was finished with loud cheers, then the radio host started to talk about the event from the Saotome Agency. The man turned the radio off as he glanced at the window, disinterested with what the hosts were about to say. The reason why he even listened to the radio in the first place was because he had nothing else to do. He felt so exhausted from his work, too pissed to even consume a meal.

When he randomly turned the radio on, catching the glimpse of that woman's speech was like a slap to reality for him. He watched the clouds move on his bedroom window as he recalled her voice.

Tch, why was he moved by a woman's speech?

The man took a step back, cutting his gaze away from the relaxing view and back to his empty bedroom. His eyes landed on the small radio on the nightstand, his mind digging any information he may have for Soramaru. He was intrigued, but doubtful. So what if they both lost their father, that didn't give him a solid reason to get legitimately curious about this actress. She would be the same, just like the other women…

And yet, he never heard her name until today.

Who was she and when did she work at the agency? Was he that out of the loop on celebrity gossips to not even recognize her?

He shrugged his broad shoulders as his answer for his inner monologue. Whatever, he wouldn't hear from her again. The man approached his collections of bass guitars, protected from dust and dirt inside their guitar bags. His eyes lingered on his prized possessions, unable to move his hand to touch them.

He sighed, turning his back on them, "I need to find a way to save QUARTET NIGHT." He closed his eyes shut, clenching his fist. "This solo career we're currently having is hurting us as a whole." His eyes fluttered open as he turned his back against his collections, "If the group is over, so am I."

* * *

Soramaru flopped down on the chair, exhaling a weary breath. The event took a lot out from her, and the interview afterwards was nerve-wracking! She fanned herself using her hands, sweat pooling on her skin as her clothes stuck to her body like glue.

The questions she received were stupid, and outright offensive for her to answer. Why did she keep mentioning her late father? What was with her obsession on spreading happiness? Why was she so sweet whenever she had portions of her hair tied in pigtails? Why didn't she pursued a relationship with her former love team and partner?

What the hell was wrong with them? Being a professional actress, she did her best to smile and refuse to answer. And sometimes, she just chanted her idol's motto, Nico Nico Nii, complete with the choreography.

Soramaru sat up properly, feeling her body return on the normal state. She glanced at the mirror, seeing her reflection. When she wasn't smiling, she could see it: the worry and fear etched on her face. After this grand event, it was back on the mundane life. Repetitive routines, waiting for her next project, muting the haters… When will change come to her life?

The woman leaned closer on the mirror, her gray eyes sparkling. She cared for her father, and she want nothing more than his memory to last forever. She loved to see people smile because even if she wasn't an idol, it was her purpose in life to do so. She was an angel when she had her hair up because she was an actress, plain and simple. That's what the majority saw her as. Lastly, she had no interest in any romantic relationship at all. The pain and heartbreak she felt three years ago still stung, especially since she was just led on.

Besides, she had people she considered friends that she could trust and cherish forever. Even if she didn't treated them nicely at first…

A sad smile curved on her lips. How did she even befriended them? Only life had an answer, and she could never hear it.

The watch softly beeped, signalling an hour has passed. Soramaru glanced down on her wrist to see if was already five in the afternoon. Just an hour left before she could go home without the paparazzis… She wondered about what would happen to her tomorrow. Her reflection showed her frowning from the thought.

Why was she a stupid, awkward mess of a woman behind the fame and popularity?

* * *

He was greeted by the cries of his pets.

Ranmaru wasn't a fan of categorizing his pet animals, so he couldn't care less if his cats had different breeds. They were still cats, after all.

Closing the door behind him, he kneeled then reached down to pet them individually. The cats purred, rubbing their cheeks against his hand. The man smiled down at them, "I'll feed you two now."

After petting them for a few minutes, he stood up and headed to the kitchen counter. The cats followed his footsteps, their legs swift in movement. Their pupils grew larger when Ranmaru took out the canned food and pulled the tab open, revealing pinkish fish meat. The pets cried in unison, excitingly rubbing their heads against his feet. Ranmaru couldn't help but smile at the sight, then quickly dumped the contents on the bowl so they wouldn't hunger no more.

As he watched his pets enjoy their meal, his thoughts drifted back on that woman he never knew. He recalled her energetic yet smooth voice as she narrated her speech. The passion overflowing with every syllables had captivated him, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was interested in her despite being a woman. Deep within him, maybe, just maybe... She won't be the same as them?

Ranmaru recalled the few women who he'd managed to hang out that caused him to hate on women in general. His ex-girlfriend, he couldn't even recall her name. She was the eye-opener for the downfall of his father for the wrong reasons. Italian bitch who was more interested in his father's money and fame than building their relationship together. Craving for intimacy, he only manages to get a hold of her large jugs and treat them right with their heated exchange, but there's always a reason to not proceed further than that. As a young adult, Ranmaru despised his virginity until he came to a conclusion that women doesn't deserve his intimate attention.

Recalling the angelic voice of the actress, Ranmaru couldn't help but compare it with his old flame. He reeled in disgust and almost retch at the memory of the horrid, oversweet voice of his ex.

He stood up on his feet, glancing at the bowl turning empty as his beloved cats consume with gusto. Maybe he'd crossed paths with her before? Or maybe he would have a chance to know her when Shining schemed something ridiculous again.

Somehow, the name Hoshizora sounded familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it. Shaking his head, he left the kitchen and went to his bedroom. He was eager to shake this unnecessary feelings and curiosity off through a routine of practice.

* * *

She left the agency at five fifteen. She could had left ten minutes earlier if she didn't linger longer in the greenroom. Her blank stare was disrupted when she saw a movement in front of her. Someone was waving at her direction.

Her instincts told her to ignore whoever that was and move on, but when she caught a glimpse of dark-blue approaching her, she changed her mind. Soramaru breathed a sigh of relief, thankful it was just one of her closest friends. She glanced up and smiled, formalities exchanged as they were still inside a work environment. One was a perfectionist idol with a lot of gifted talents, and the other was an actress with the highest standards.

The woman told him that she'll be heading home soon, and if he had nothing else to do, they go home together for old times sake. He politely refused, since he was still organizing his papers for his proper debut in Shining Academy thanks to the man himself, Shining Saotome.

"Ah, as you, right?" Soramaru gave him a comforting smile, "As Tokiya Ichinose?"

The idol nodded, but he didn't smile back. "My agent isn't easily shaken, and that's why Shining-san is doing his best to compromise. If I wanted to debut, I have to enroll on his school and graduate. At the same time, I have to continue my contract as HAYATO." He paused, and slipped up a small smile. "I won't make any mistakes for this."

"I see." She reached up and gave his shoulder a gentle pat, "Remember that I'm always here to support you and lend a shoulder." Soramaru took a step back, toothy grin emerging from her lips, "I should be going now, then. The moment they see us hanging out again may raise unwanted attention." The woman gave him a farewell wave, "See you soon, Toki."

He returned the gesture but with a shorter, more polite smile, "Farewell, Maru."

A few seconds of acknowledging she had to leave, then she finally turned around to walk towards the exit. As she pushed the door open, the woman whirled around to see him standing there, still smiling. She grinned, and he nodded in return.

The seconds came too fast as he saw after Soramaru left for good was a closed door.

Tokiya's stare lingered on her until she disappeared from his vision. She only calls him by that nickname when she sensed he was in discomfort, especially when they were inside the agency. Exhaling, he walked to the left, his next destination.

He would debut as Tokiya. He would earn Shining's trust as well as his employers. When he graduates, he could finally stop being as someone he wasn't.


End file.
